Haunted by Memoirs
by FlamingPurpleBunnies
Summary: Fai is having some trouble because he keeps have "nightmares" and can't seem to sleep. Is there more to the "nightmares" that what the normal eye can see? Discontinued.
1. haunted by memoirs

So... My second story is finally out! In this story I made up a lot of characters but they really intermingle with the tsubasa characters. Also The main part of this story is Fai's past (of course the part that I made up) so it might not fit in with the actual manga too well, but I'm trying my best to make it fit. R&R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa Resovior Chronicles

--

That morning the sun was shining, the sky was bright, and there was not a single trace of a cloud in the sky

That morning the sun was shining, the sky was bright, and there was not a single trace of a cloud in the sky. Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona had all just landed in a new strange land the previous night. Right now each of them was sleeping peacefully in the beds that Fai had managed to get at a small family run hotel, all but Fai that is. At first sleep came to him like every other night, but this night he was haunted by nightmares.

_"Ambre! Get up already! You're going to miss pick up today!" a shrill voice called into the small domed room. A small girl of 13 was sleeping on a mattress that was stuffed into the corner. Next to her was a shelf with maps, books, pictures, and quills all on it. Beside that was a small window overlooking a bright expanse of sea. The small girl slowly opened her eyes, exposing bright blue orbs. _

_"I'm… yawn coming alright?" She called back at the shrill voice that was now getting closer. At closer look her clothes were well worn and she had long blonde locks that flowed well past her shoulder. She emerged from the bed and flowed to a nightstand that had now come into view. She carefully opened one of the drawers and pulled out a series of dresses. She then sat down and plucked through the dresses, deciding which one to wear. Eventually a navy blue one was picked. Her cream night gown slid off her body and was replaced with the blue one. Then a cream apron was wrapped around her slim waste. _

"_Ambre hurry up! Cerise is here!" The girls whose name was Ambre rushed to the door and flung it open. Before her was a small pathway that led up to a small flight of stairs. Running up those stairs she turned left and was met face to face of a girl her height. The girl had light brown hair casually put into a braid floating down her back. Her hazel eyes were bright with surprise at seeing her friend. Behind her was a ships deck, which was where Ambre lived._

"_Cerise!" Ambre shrieked and hugged her friend, who had now gained her composer and was laughing silently to herself. _

"_It's nice to see you too Ambre, but we best be going, unless you want to miss the cherry picking. And guess what, Claude is going to be there!" the brunette replied._

"_Claude! Egah! I haven't seen him for forever! Oh do I look alright? I hope I look cute! Is my hair okay?" The blonde started rambling on._

"_You look fine!" Cerise grabbed her friends hand and marched the two of them off the gangplank and onto the docks. Ambre's mom threw down two clocks for the girls and each of them caught one, greedily putting it on. "It sure is colder than usual, isn't it Ambre?" the brunette turned to look at her friend who was currently rubbing her hands together. _

"_Yeah! Usually the warm winds blowing in from the ocean make it a little more bearable!" Ambre replied as the two girls started walking down the path to where a group of children stood, waiting for them._

Fai jolted up in his bed. Slowly he started to rub his temple. He didn't stop until he noticed that Kurogane, too, was sitting up in his bed, except he was staring ineptly at Fai. Fai quickly put on the best "happy face" he could manage and turned to look at the younger man. "Ahhh! Kuro-puu! What are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?" He said his words in a teasing tone but there was no mistaking the strain hidden behind all of it.

Kurogane just tilted his head to one side, sneered, and crossed his arms. "No I didn't have any nightmares, but by the looks of it you did. And I told you to stop with the nicknames already." The blonde frowned, his delicate skin wrinkling downward.

"What make you think that Kuro-wanwan?" the Fai shakily said.

"Because you're covered in cold sweat and you wouldn't stop tossing and turning in your sleep. Also you kept mumbling a name, Ambre or something, over and over again," The man had now put his hand up to his forehead and was staring out the window. Meanwhile Fai was letting the name _Ambre_ roll around inside his mouth.

_Why does that name seem so familiar?_ He thought to himself. _And why was I so scared of that dream. All it was was two girls… but it just seems all too familiar…_

"… if you need to tell me something I'll listen." The blonde snapped out of his train of thought and looked at Kurogane.

"Awww! Kuro-woof is worried about me!" he said.

"Shut up! I'm not worried about you! I'm just worried about them." He gestured to the soundly sleeping Syaoran and Sakura. "If you all sad and mopey it's going to get them down and that will interfere with my training!" Recently Kurogane had decided to teach Sakura how to use a dagger and he was still teaching Syaoran how to properly use a sword.

Fai just mad a face and turned away from Kurogane. "If that's what you say…" he sighed. His blue eyes were now fixed on another window and what lay beyond it. On the other side was a large expanse of sea. Over the horizon the sun was rising and a few early risers were walking about the pots and docks beginning their daily rituals. Slowly his eyes closed and he once drifted back into a deep slumber.

_Claude was walking next to Ambre who was closely being followed by Cerise. His gold eyes were sparkling as they stared ahead and his orange hair was shinning in the bright sun. "Hey Ambre, see that?" he said pointing off towards the horizon. "That's pink line is where they say this world and the next world meet. It's my dream to go there." Ambre stared up at him taking in all of his features. His bright smile, that orange hair, and best of all his eyes. They mesmerized her every time she saw them. _

"_Yeah, it would be nice to go there." She said as she slowly reached out towards his hand that was limply hanging at his side. _

"_Ahem…" Cerise finally spoke. I think I'm going to go with the others ok?" As she walked off she winked at Ambre who returned with a warm smile. _

"_Off she goes. That's just like Cerise to just leave out of the blue." Claude remarked. _

"_Maybe she left for a reason." Ambre mumbled. Quickly she gathered up her courage and grabbed his hand. Leaning on her tiptoes she pulled him forward and lightly kissed his cheek. She then immediately let go of his hand and ran away in the direction that Cerise had previously taken. Her face was beet red and her breaths were coming in puffs, quickly vaporizing into the cold air. Before she could catch up to the others Claude came up behind her and grabbed her hand._

"_Don't go!" he said quietly. "I liked the kiss." She slowly turned around to face him._

"_D-do you mean it?" Ambre asked small tears shedding down her face. To show he did Claude leaned down and licked away her tears. The blush that had finally just disappeared came back again full force. _

"_I meant every word I said." He gasped between each of his breaths. As he backed away. Ambre hugged him._

"_If that's true then I'll never let you go." He smiled and returned the hug._

"_Neither will I."_


	2. Falling behind in Sorrow

Sakura sat up in her bed looking around the room

Sakura sat up in her bed looking around the room. _Where is every body?_ She thought to herself.

"Good morning Sakura-hime." She heard a voice behind her call.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked. She turned and saw him sitting against the wall, sword in hand. "Syaoran-kun, where is everybody?"

"Fai-kun and Kurogane-kun went out to see if there are any feathers nearby. They asked me to stay here and watch you."

"Oh…" she said. _I thought that this is why Kurogane-kun was teaching me how to use a dagger. So I could go with them on their outings and help look for feathers._

"Ne, Syaoran-kun? Do you think we could go out and help look?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura-hime but they told me to stay here, so you are going to have to stay here too."

"But Syaoran-kun! I can protect myself! I'm not like how I used to be! I know how to act in other worlds!"

"No is no Sakura-hime." Sakura sighed. This always happened. Syaoran was just to over protective, but it was worse than usual today. Just then she remembered her dream from last night. Fai was sitting in a forest covered in snow. Next to him were two girls. One with long blonde hair pulled back into a braid and the other with light brown hair in a ponytail. They were dancing around him, laughing and singing a song in some language unknown to Sakura. Out of nowhere the blonde girl dropped to the ground and the other girl started freaking out. The brunette said some words and then she dropped to the ground. A few minutes later the blonde stood back up, looking quite dazed. The whole time Fai just sat there, tears running down his cheek.

"Um… Syaoran-kun? I just remembered that I have to tell Fai-san something." She muttered.

"Tell him what? Can't you just wait until he gets back?"

"No it's really important! Please Syaoran-kun!" She gave him her best puppy face. After a few minutes he gave in and stood up.

"Come on, if you're leaving I'm coming too." He said and followed her out the door.

--

"Hey Magician. Isn't that what you're looking for?" Kurogane pointed out a circular object with strings woven through the middle. Three feathers were connected to the bottom of it.

"Wow! Kuro-puuu is so smart! That is exactly what I'm looking for! Come on, let's go and buy it!" The two of them walking into the small store and as Fai went and got the object Kurogane asked a worker what the strange object was.

"You wanna know 'bout that ol' thing?" The old man who Kurogane was talking to smiled, reviling three missing teeth and one gold one. "Tis called a Dream catcher. Said 'round these parts 'at if you 'ave one you wont 'ave nightmares, or even dreams."

"Really…" _Why does Fai need this thing then? Was it because of the dream he had last night?_ Kurogane recalled the look on the magicians face as he sat up in bed last night. One of complete and utter fear.

"Ne Kuro-wan wan?" Kurogane was snapped out of his thoughts as he came face to face with Fai. "Isn't it pretty! I think I want to buy this one."

Waving him off Kurogane said, "Do whatever you want. It's none of my business." Once the purchase was made the two made there way out onto the street where they ran into Syaoran and Sakura. Kurogane growled and mumbled something to himself while Fai smiled.

"So, what are you two out shopping for?" He asked.

"Actually I have something to tell you Fai-san." Sakura said. Fai leaned down and she whispered to him the dream that she had last night. When she finished, his face went pale and he dropped the dream catcher.

"Watch it!" Kurogane yelped as he caught the bag. "We had to pay money for this you know." When he went to hand Fai the bag he noticed how pale his face was.

"Are you ok Fai-san?" Syaoran inquired. Fai blinked once, twice, and then quickly put on a happy face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Something just came across my mind." He said to the group. "We should get headed back to the room now; it's starting to get dark." Everyone agreed so the small group of travelers headed back to where they originally started out at the beginning of the day.

--

Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I know that all of them are, but I was rushed on this one so I had to make it shorter. Please review and if you have the time.


	3. The spirit awakens

Ok I'm really sorry for all of you who like when I use the 'kun' or 'san' at the end of a name but as I've been writing I keep messing them up so I'm just not going to use them anymore. I might use 'hime' once in a while.

Anywho I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to get this next chapter out. I don't know why but it's been really hard to write this story. I won't ever drop it if some of you are thinking that but it just might take a little longer than my other stories to get chapters out. Oh and as a warning this chapter has mild spoiler's about Fai's past.

**Disclaimer**: (I don't think I've done one of these for this story yet so here's one just to be safe) I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

* * *

"_Hey I don't think this is such a good idea Eloi." A girl by the name of Ambre said to a boy with pale skin and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His violet eyes were wide open. _

"_What are you talking about? You said that you would help me with this prank right?" you can't turn back now!" _

"_It sounded fun when you brought it up but I now that the moments come it just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry Eloi I just can't do this." Ambre stomped her foot on the ground and looked into Eloi's violet eyes, determination fuming off hers. _

_Eloi sized her up for a second then decided that she wasn't worth the trouble. "Fine, you can leave and do whatever you want to. Go frolic through the flowers with that idiot Claude for all I care. Or go cook with you little friend Cerise." Ambre's eyes turned ice cold. _

"_Don't you dare insult them like that! They are honest and good people and unlike _some_ people I know they would never think about doing something like this!" Ambre screamed, "I only hang out with you because I feel sorry for you! 'The poor boy with no friends' and all of the elders say. I tried to give you a chance, see why everyone hates you. But you know what? Now I see why! You're a freak of nature who insults people who have done nothing to him and then runs around pulling pranks. Really mean pranks at that!"_

_Ambre kneeled against a nearby tree panting for breath after her long rant. Eloi stiffened once her words had sunk it. "Oh so that's what you think?" he slowly walked over to where the kneeling Ambre sat. She looked at him cautiously before slowly nodding her head._

"_Yeah, that's what I think." As soon as her words left her mouth she regretted it. Eloi grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the tree. _

_Enraged he snarled into her face, "That's what all of you people think! You'll see, very soon you'll see, that I am not a person with no friends, I am not weak and that if I wanted to I could rule the world! Hahahaha…" he started laughing crazily as he dropped Ambre to the ground. As soon as her skin made contact with it she sprinted towards her house. She was shivering uncontrollably, not because of the cold weather, but because of fear._

_--_

Fai jolted up in his bed. Kurogane was leaning against the wall across from him and Syaoran was sitting next to the door, almost as if ready for an attack. Sakura was sleeping peacefully next to Fai. "Mmmm…" he mumbled to himself as he removed the dream catcher from its place on the walls. "Much good you did me didn't you?" he asked it as if it were alive.

He sat there for a few minutes staring into the designs and weavings of the dream catcher. It seemed as if it were almost telling him something. "Come on, don't be afraid to speak." He urged it, a small smile weaving its way onto his lips. Here he was talking to a dream catcher, if things could get any weirder. At that moment, things did get a _whole_ lot weirder.

The dream catcher started to glow a dark blue and it started to heat up until Fai had to let go of it. As he rubbed his hands the catcher started to float about three inches over the ground. As the glow intensified so did the height that it was floating. Fai backed away a few inches but stayed close enough so that he could get all of the details of this weird happening. It stayed like this for awhile until the glow started to fade and the dream catcher started to descend to the floor.

Fai was about to go back to sleep when a loud voice boomed through the room. "_Fai D. Flowright._" It called. Fai whirled around in a circle looking for the source of the voice and making sure that no one else had woken up. Each of them were still sleeping.

"_Fai, listen to me. I am the spirit that has been dormant in the dream catcher. You have woken me up because you're strange dream has called to me._" Fai started at the dream catcher dumbfounded. _He_ had _woken up_ a spirit in the dream catcher??

"Well you're welcome." Fai nervously circled his thumbs.

"_Because of what you have done for me I shall help you uncover your dream and figure out your past._" Fai stopped what he was doing dead in his tracks. How did this thing know about his past? The pain that he had suffered along with his twin brother.

"I already know about my past, there's nothing to uncover." Fai spit out.

"_You only know about part of it Fai. There are things that you have locked up in your mind. Your dreams are telling you this. Listen to them and go to the place where it all began. Go to the Port town Armel _(It's a French name meaning stone prince but I used it for the name of a city). _It is not in this world but I can send you there._"

Kurogane who was silently listening to the scene decided that he should step in now. "Wait!" he called out towards Fai. Fai looked at him, surprised that he had been awake. "If you're going to go somewhere I'm coming with you. I can't leave you here and I'm sure the kids," at this Kurogane pointed at the sleeping Syaoran and Sakura, "can take care of themselves."

Fai was silent for a moment then let out a long sigh. "Once you've made up your mind there's no way of changing your decision." He shook his head then looked at Kurogane with weary eyes. "Are you sure you really want to come?" he asked.

Kurogane's determined eyes met Fai and he replied yes.

--

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Eloi screamed as he stood atop a hill and overlooked the burning town of Armel. "Now you fools will feel the wrath of Eloi, the greatest person ever!" What he failed to notice though was the blurred figure of two girls, one short and blonde and the other a little taller and brunette, running away from the town._

* * *

Ok all done! I hope it was satisfactory for all of you who've been waiting for this update! I'm trying to make my chapters longer and I was going to make this one longer but this just seemed like the right place to leave off so I did, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer than this! Review please, and please no flames!


	4. Going to Armel

Yello everyone! R&R please!!!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Tsubasa or any of it's characters!

* * *

"_Claude… Claude…" Cerise sniffled into Ambre's shoulder. Ambre slowly stroked her back in small circles humming a small lullaby while glaring into the shadow of their home. The flames were etching themselves into the night sky and eating away at everything in their path. Her eyes scanned the horizon once, twice, three times; looking for the person she was sure to have done this._

"_Eloi," she cursed to herself, her hand clutching into a fist._

"_W-what?" Cerise looked up into her friends face._

"_It's nothing Cerise." She patted her friends head and hugged her tighter. "At least nothing you should have to worry about." She muttered to herself._

"_Ambre, get up. We have to get moving." Cerise slowly shook Ambre until she saw her eyes crack open and blink into the bright sunlight._

"_Ugh... how can the world justify such a beautiful day after a horrible night?" Ambre shook her head and stood up. After Cerise had finished crying the two of them had found a small cave that they had spent the night in. They had both silently decided that they would move to the bordering kingdom and see if they could find a place to stay there. _

_Cerise stood up. "I'm going to go for a quick walk Ambre. I want to see if I can find Claude. See if I can bury his body." Her voice faded out and new tears started to flow down her pale cheeks. _

"_Cerise..."_

"_I'm sorry Ambre. I'm being so horrible. Here we are, stuck in a cave with no home and no family. Even though Claude was my brother, you still liked him, and he liked you back, didn't he? It must be just as hard on you as it is on me, yet I'm the only one crying." Her sobs continued to get louder._

"_No Cerise! Please don't think like that! Yes, I _do_ miss him, but he wasn't my brother, my family. You have a justified enough reason to cry."_

"_But you still should be able to cry Ambre!" Cerise desperately clung to her friend's shoulders, rocking her back and forth, "you still lost your family too!" _

"_Cerise, calm down! I do want to cry, trust me; I just don't want to cry now. Crying can wait until after I've avenged everyone." Her hands clenched up into fists at her side and she looked out the cave and towards the forest that she had talked to Eloi in the night before._

"_Eh?" Cerise looked at her friend curiously, "How can you avenge a fire?"_

"_Cerise, that wasn't a normal fire. Last night, before everything happened, I talked to Eloi. I wanted to try and be his friend and I agreed to pull a prank with him. When I heard he wanted to burn the town down I yelled at him and told him how much I hated him. I thought that maybe he would stop then and I went back home thinking nothing of it. Yet here we are with no home to return to. I'm so stupid." Blood flowed from her hands and a tear escaped her eye._

"_Oh Ambre! Don't blame yourself! It's not your fault, you didn't know what he was planning and when you found out you refused to participate. Besides, with something that big on your shoulders, you should cry. You can't keep it in for forever; it's not good for you." Cerise grabbed Ambre's hands and placed them in her own._

_Ambre lowered her head down into her friend's shoulder and let herself cry. "You're right," she sobbed, "it's unhealthy to keep it in."Cerise rubbed her back until her friend's tears stopped then she squeezed her friend's hands. _

"_Are you ready to see if there are any survivors?" They locked eyes and nodded their heads._

"_Brace yourself Cerise."_

"_You to Ambre."_

* * *

Fai sat on a bench in the main plaza of the town. He had managed to escape from the rest of the group for a few hours and he was sure that soon they would find him. He traced the rim of the dream catcher and thought about the dream from the previous night. _Why am I dreaming this? Who are these girls?_ He sighed and reached his hand up to rub his temples. "This dream catcher thingy better work" he growled between teeth. He was frustrated about everything. Why did he have these dreams? Who were these people? Why was he so sad when they were sad? Happy when they were happy?

"Yo… you alright mister?" Fai turned to see a small girl with navy blue hair staring at him straight in the face.

"Eh?"

She quickly averted her gaze and twirled her thumbs together, "Well you seemed really sad mister and my mommy said it's not good to be sad. You want to be happy" At this she flashed a smile and grabbed the dream catcher out of Fai's hands.

"What's this for mister?"

"That's a dream catcher; it's supposed to keep you from having dreams."

"Why wouldn't you want a dream though mister? Dreams are funny!"

Fai sighed and patted the little girl on the head. "Not for everyone I'm sad to say."

The little girl frowned and crinkled her eyebrows together. "If you say so mister. Well, I think my mommy's calling, here's your dream catcher mister!" She placed the catcher in his lap then skipped off towards her mother.

Fai stared at her back as she left. Their conversation had made him remember his dream last night. _What was it that the one girl said? Something about being sad is unhealthy for yourself… _he pondered.

A hand was placed on his should and her nearly fell off the bench.

"Kurogane?" he whirled around to see the man standing behind him.

"Who else would it be?" he replied back.

* * *

_None of them are alive. Why? WHY?_

* * *

"We should head back to the hotel. Sakura and Syaoran are waiting."

* * *

_Eloi, you will pay!_

* * *

"Fai, Kurogane! Welcome back!"

* * *

_Stop it! Please don't be mad! Besides, we have to get out of here!_

* * *

"Took you long enough to get here."

"Eh?" Fai dropped the dream catcher on the ground. "Ehehe when did we get back? I don't think I was really paying much attention."

Fai shuddered at the fact that while he and Kurogane had returned "home" he had been dreaming the whole time, yet he was so familiar with it that he didn't even realize.

"Fai, are you alright? You look pale." Sakura place her hand on his forehead. "Maybe you should take a nap! I'll prepare something to eat."

Syaoran gagged in the corner and Sakura turned around and whacked him on the head.

"Hey! Don't say that about my cooking!"

Fai giggled a little bit but stopped when he noticed that Kurogane was staring at him. "What's wrong Kuro-puu? Finally realize how b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l my face is?" he teased.

Kurogane grunted and turned his back to the other man. "No, I think your face is not beautiful at all. You just seemed…" he struggled to find the right words until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If it's about my dreams please don't say anything." Fai's teasing atmosphere was gone and replaced with a serious one.

"Fai, Kurogane! The foods ready!" Sakura hummed into the air. The two men walked over to the table she was setting up and took their respective places. Fai sat on one end next to Kurogane with Mokona in between them, and Sakura and Syaoran sat across from them.

"Umm… Sakura? What exactly did you make?" Fai poked his food with a fork and stared into a mass of chopped up… potatoes? bread crumbs, ramen noodles, and what seemed to be a type of meat.

Sakura opened her mouth and when nothing came out she closed it and looked down at the table sheepishly. "I-I don't really know, I just took what I found lying around and threw it all together. Is it good though?" They all looked down at their food, no one wanting to try the first bite.

"Uh… here goes nothing." Syaoran squinted his eyes and chugged down a mouthful of the concoction. "Sakura?" he asked, his face turning redder by the minute.

"Yeah?" she replied shyly.

"Did you happen to put any spices into this?" he choked out while his voice turned into a high squeak.

"I don't know," she whispered, her face turning red though not from any spices, "there was a jar of something on the table and I put all of it in, Do you know what it was?" she directed this to Fai and Kurogane who were silently watching.

Fai thought for a minute and remembered the jar of sliced up dried peppers he had put on the counter earlier. He choked a laugh in his hand and Sakura, Syaoran and Kurogane turned to look at him.

"What? Do you know what she put into the food? I don't wanna die from food poisoning." Kurogane yelled.

"Poor Syaoran." Fai sighed, bursting into laughter.

"Mmmmph." Syaoran ran over to the sink and stuck his mouth right under the faucet and drunk his weight in water.

The whole table erupted with laughter, with the exception of Kurogane who got up and walked away from the rest of the group while muttering, "I live with IDIOTS" the whole time.

* * *

The food had been cleared up and Sakura, Kurogane and Syaoran had gone out for some training. Syaoran came along mostly because he wanted to make sure that Sakura wouldn't get hurt from trying too hard.

Fai sat on the floor. _Of course I had to decide to stay home alone._ He thought to himself as he paced the room looking for something to do. Finally he sighed and gave up and plopped down on his bed. Lifting up his pillow he stuck his hand underneath to see if he could find the dream catcher.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind him.

Fai nearly jumped out of his skin but when he turned around it was only Kurogane.

"Nothing!" Fai quickly plastered on a smile and dropped the pillow, "nothing at all."

"Liar." Kurogane huffed but he left it at that. He wasn't one to pry into someone elses matters.

A few moments passed by in comfortable silence. Neither of the men wanted to talk but eventually it was Fai who broke the silence.

"Soo… Kuro-wanwan, did you come in here because you were worried I'd be bored?" Fai teased.

"Shut up, I only came back in because the two punks wanted to go on a walk and I'm tired of being outside today."

"Hmph! Don't lie to yourself Kuro-pup. You know you wanted to see me!" Fai lowered himself down onto the ground so he was sitting next to the other man.

"Just go to bed you freak. It's probably past your bedtime." Fai could have sworn he saw a blush creep onto Kurogane's cheeks when he sat next to him but he brushed it off as nothing.

"I will since you so kindly asked me too but as a matter of fact I don't have a bedtime. I can stay up all night if you want me too." He teasingly fiddled with Kuroganes ear and Kurogane quickly got up whacking away Fai's hand.

Fai put on a pouting face as Kurogane turned and left the room. "Maybe I'd rather be outside than be stuck in here with you." He mumbled as he stepped out the door but this time Fai was sure he had seen something in the other man's face. Guilt maybe? Fai wasn't sure but he decided that he was actually tired and that he would turn in for the night. He laid out on his bed and slowly closed his eyes. When sleep didn't come right away he slowly counted sheep until the rest of the world blacked out to him.

* * *

_A line of footsteps was made following two girls as they hiked through a forest. A light snow was falling and there was already a least an inch of it on the ground._

"_How much longer until we reach Celes Country?" one of the girls asked._

"_How do you expect me to know?" The other one retorted. _

"_Well I seem to recall that it was your idea to go there!"_

"_Was not! We both decided!" The one girl stopped and they stared each other down, trying to get the other one to surrender. At last the girl with brown hair surrendered and the two of them laughed. _

"_Well I think we should be there in a few days, I mean, we didn't live _that_ close to the border." _

"_You're right Ambre." There was a silence between the two girls until one of them huffed out a breath._

"_Cerise," Ambre looked at Cerise, "Do you ever think that we'll actually capture Eloi? I mean we won't even see him in Ceres!" Ambre's eyes drooped and lost their usual shine. She bit her lip and looked away to try and hide her discomfort. _

"_Of course we'll find him! We're just going to Ceres to earn some money and recover and once we're ready we'll set out and capture that traitor." Cerise persuaded. In truth, they both knew that they would probably never find him. After the fire he had probably high jacked out of the town to get as far away as possible in case of survivors. In fact, he probably knew that Ambre had survived and was especially keeping a look out for her._

_The two girls continued on in silence for a little while longer until Cerise gasped. "What's wrong Cerise?" Ambre quickly asked._

"_Look." She pointed a shaking finger at the bridge that connected the land on each side of the Berber River which was infamous for capturing helpless people in its rapids and carrying the off to never be seen again. It was the only way to get across and it had been broken in half. Part of it was still there but the other half was missing. _

"_Crap." Ambre inhaled. There was only one other bridge that went across the river and it was at least a three days walk from where they the stood. The Berber River was a very long one."I guess we'll have to take the other bridge. It's far away and Eloi will be far gone by the time we reach it but it's our only hope."_

_Both girls sagged at the thought of having to walk all the way to the other bridge. "Can't we just stay here and see if a fisherman comes by or something?" Cerise whined. _

"_Of course not, this river is too wild for any fisher men to dare go fishing." Ambre gave her the you're-an-idiot look because it was common knowledge that the river was extremely wild._

_Both girls let out a sigh and started up towards the other bridge. "Isn't there a town between here and the bridge?" Cerise's eyes lit up at the thought. "We could stay there for a night or two, get a good night's rest and stack up on provisions. Please can we go there Ambre!?"_

"_No! Of course not you idiot." Cerise looked taken back and Ambre look apologetic. "Sorry, didn't mean to lash out like that but, we can't go. We don't have a whole month to get to Celes silly. We need to get there as fast as possible. Besides, what if they don't let us in? We need to save our money to go towards another place from there. And if we can't get in anywhere, we'll need the money to go after Eloi." _

"_Now that's silly. Why wouldn't they let us in? We haven't done anything to harm them, have we?"_

"_We haven't, but out governments aren't exactly on good terms." The past year Celes and Geredo had been fighting over land issues. The result was the town of Armel, a mixture of Geredo and Ceres citizens who could come and go as they pleased._

"_Well since we were born into the country of Geredo why don't we go and live in some other town there?" Cerise questionably looked at her friend._

"_It's not that we couldn't, it's just that I myself wouldn't feel comfortable living there. Besides Ceres was our closest bet." Ambre sighed._

"_Yeah I know what you mean."_

* * *

Fai opened his eyes and lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was still dark and if he focused he could make out the bodies of his comrades sleeping peacefully. He thought about the dream he had just had and he was pulled out of his trains of thoughts when there was slight glow underneath his pillow.

"Eh?" he almost yelled but caught himself in time before he made too much noise to wake anyone up.

"_It is time to go Fai. I must send you to the town of Armel." _A soft voice whispered from underneath the pillow.

"Spirit in the dream catcher? Is that you?"

"_It is me, but I cannot wait much longer, it is now or never. Will you go or not. If you do not I cannot help you uncover your hidden past."_

"Well I don't know. Kuro-pi said he wanted to go and…"

"Well I'm ready, so what are we waiting for?" a voice in the corner barked. Fai spun around to see Kurogane sitting up in the corner grabbing the few belongings that he had. Fai scampered over to him to see what he had grabbed then decided it would be a good thing to take what he owned with him too. Kurogane finished and stood waiting by Fai's bed and when Fai finished writing a note to Syaoran and Sakura explaining their absence he took his spot beside him.

"_Place you hands on my rim and to the port town of Armel I shall take you."_

* * *

Dondondon!!! Yet again sorry for the long period of no updates!! *bows down* Forgive me?

Also sorry that the chapter royally sucked! I mean it's definitely better than the other ones (in my opinion) but I feel like I can write better than this.

I'll update as soon as possible but most likely I'll go through and fix up the other chapters before I do that because as I was reading through them I realized that they skip around a lot and that there are a lot of spelling mistakes.

With that all said, stay tooned and PLEASE REVIEW!! XD


	5. Split up

Here's the next chapter!! As a heads up the characters are a little OOC in parts. I don't think it's that bad but you never know...

Anywho! If you're a fan of SakuraxSyaoran there is some fluff between and then there is some small stuff between Fai and Kurogane but not much. I know the ~love~ between them is going kinda slowly but I really don't wanna rush it! So I hope that you don't mind....

R&R PLease! XDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TRC but I would really like too!!!!!!! :D

* * *

Before Fai could even blink he realized that he was in the middle of a field and he was sitting on something warm and squishy (AN: Anyone guess who it is?? .)

"Get off me." Something mumbled from beneath him. He looked down and realized that he was sprawled over Kurogane.

"Aww Kuro-woof woof doesn't like it?" Fai teased while easing himself up.

Kurogane didn't answer but instead he mumbled some inappropriate words under his breath and stood up too.

"Hey magician, where are we?" Kurogane looked at the surrounding field. There really wasn't much besides a few trees here and there but when he looked further into the distance he saw something black on the horizon.

"Erm… Armel?" Fai looked at Kurogane to see his reaction.

"So you actually believe that dream thing-a-majig?"

"Well where else would we be Kuro-puu?" Fai spun around in a circle enjoying the crisp air.

"If I'm not mistaken I thought the thing said Armel was a town and I don't see a town here." Kurogane huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and scanned the horizon once again. His eyes scanned the dark spot on the horizon and a question popped into his head. "Hey," he said, "did you have any dreams about this town burning or something?"

"Yes." Fai looked at the ground; remembering his dream from the previous night. _I wonder where Ambre and Cerise are right now? _He wondered while scanning the field to see if they had been there. When nothing showed up have looked back at the ground and observed the stalks of grass.

"If there was a fire then do you think that black thing might be the town?" Kurogane grabbed Fai's chin and pointed him towards the dot on the horizon. Fai shuddered at the touch but he brushed it off as being cold.

"It might be, it might not be. All we can do is check." Fai started to walk and Kurogane dropped his hand.

--

Syaoran cracked open his eyes to the bright sunlight that shown through a window. Groggily he lifted himself up off his bed when he realized that something was wrong. He got up and started looking around the room and realized that Fai and Kurogane weren't there. He turned around to see that Sakura was still sleeping soundly in her bed.

Quietly Syaoran made his way over to the door and cracked it open a bit to see if maybe his two missing companions were outside. No one was there. He stepped out more into the open and craned his head in all directions to see if he could spot the magician and swords man. Still no one. Using his last option that would enable him to search for them but not leave the sleeping Sakura he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out their names. There was no reply.

"Syaoran, where's Fai and Kurogane?" a sleepy voice called from the doorway. Syaoran whirled around to face Sakura. She was leaning slightly on the door frame and was rubbing her half opened eyes with her hands. Her light brown hair was tossed to and fro and her clothes were slightly wrinkled. Despite her sleepy appearance Syaoran couldn't help but think that she still looked beautiful. Quickly he shook his head to rid himself of the though. _Even though I love her, she won't remember our past relationship. I can't think of these things right now. All that's important is getting back her feathers. _He thought as he glanced over her again.

"Uh... I don't know." He finally managed to reply, "I woke up and they weren't in the room or outside the house. I didn't want to leave to look for them because you were still sleeping."

"Where do you think they are?" Sakura inquired.

"Probably out somewhere looking for your feather." Syaoran shrugged and then he realized that since Fai and Kurogane were currently missing, Sakura and himself (besides Mokona) were the only people in the house. Syaoran's face light up to a bright red.

"Syaoran! Are you ok?" Sakura rushed to his side and placed a hand on his cheek which caused his face to flush even more. Syaoran tried his best to not show his crush as he tried to answer.

"I-I'm fine. It's nothing." He managed to mumble.

"Are you sure?" Sakura grabbed his hand with her free hand. Even though she couldn't remember about Syaoran she did know that when something was bothering him he wouldn't show it. She liked him and so she wanted to know when things were troubling him.

"Yeah, trust me, it's nothing." By now Syaoran had composed himself and he flashed the princess his best smile. She paused, not sure if he was still lying or not but decided that he was telling the truth so she smiled back.

"Yay, yay! The love birds finally admit it!" a bubbly voice called from within the house. _Mokona_ both of the teens thought as they blushed.

"We are not love birds!" both of them yelled back. Then they looked at each other and Sakura let out a small giggle. AS she turned around to go back into the house Syaoran let out a small sigh. _If only we were love birds_, he thought as he followed her.

--

Mokona watched Sakura and Syaoran talk to each other outside and looked around the inside of the room. He (AN: I think Mokona's a guy….) saw a note on Fai's pillow. Why Syaoran hadn't noticed it made Mokona wonder but he shrugged it off as nothing and with his mouth Mokona sucked up the note.

"Hehehe…" Mokona laughed in a meant to be but not really evil laugh.

--

"I really don't think that anyone would have lived here." Kurogane coughed as a cloud of dust surrounded his face. The two companions had entered the town a little while ago and had been exploring to see what they could find.

"Well certainly they did!" Fai retorted back as he lifted up a black log that was in a pile of identical logs. The town was in ruins. The (probably) once perfectly lined up shops and houses were now large black piles of moss, dust, and black stained logs. The old stone pathways were missing pieces and others were cracked with grass growing on them. They too were stained a light grey. Flowers and grass grew all over the remains and small animals had decided to make their homes there. Underneath ten logs that Fai had lifted he had found small nests of bunny like creatures. He had seen them before in his homeland of Ceres so many years ago. The small animals had the long ears that a rabbit would have and they also had the fluffy tails. They were white in Ceres but these bunnies ranged from white to light brown. Their eyes were red and on their foreheads that had pink markings. Their feet were the same shade of pink. Luckily when he first spotted them he had managed to hide his surprise from Kurogane who would have noticed instantly if he saw it. _Thank goodness he was busy looking around_ Fai thought to himself as he noticed that another family of the bunny creatures were living in the pile of logs that he had just examined.

"Hey, come over here mage." Kurogane lifted up his hand and waved Fai over to him. Fai made his way over. Fai wandered towards him and noticed that he was holding and old cracked picture frame in his hands. The glass was missing but inside of the Frame there was a portrait of two girls holding hands and smiling. Behind them was a boy who had a hand on each of the girl's shoulders. Fai saw the picture and his head started to hurt. He reached up and grabbed onto Kurogane's arm for support as he felt his knees weaken.

"Oi, you alright?" Kurogane asked him. Fai's world went black and he collapsed to the ground.

--

_Cerise and Ambre made their way towards the ruins of their home. They had decided to see if there were any survivors and afterwards they would leave. As they entered the still cooling down town Cerise pulled out a small portrait of Claude, Ambre, and herself a few years back. The painter had painted it for her on her birthday and she always kept it with her in a pocket on her dress. She had had her father buy a pretty frame with glass even though it made it awkward to carry the portrait around. _

_The two girls made their way through the town looking for people who were alive. All they saw were burned bodies lying on the ground in various places. Every time they set eyes on a person they would both cringe and turn away. "Claude, are you out there?" Cerise called while searching the devastated town for her older brother. A reply never came but eventually they found his body. It was so mangled and burnt that it was barely noticeable. Ambre started crying and wailing that it was all her fault that this had all happened. She fell to the ground and crawled over to where Claude lay. Cerise laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. They sat like that in silence for awhile before Ambre spoke up. _

"_We can't just leave them like this. We need to bury them." Cerise nodded and the two girls set off to go and find the bodies. The town had been small and so it wasn't hard to find everyone that had previously lived there. When everyone had been buried the girls scouted out some logs and placed them over where the bodies lay. The holes that they had dug weren't very deep seeing as the girls had just used sharp burnt materials and rocks to dig them and they didn't want the bodies to be exposed. When everything was completely covered Cerise laid the portrait from her birthday down on the burnt logs. When that had been finished the two girls got up and left._

_--_

"i…. Fai" Fai cracked open his eyes and saw that he was face to face with Kurogane. A slight blush crept over his cheeks and he quickly turned away.

"Finally you got up. I've been calling your name for nearly an hour now." Fai didn't answer but instead looked around to realize that he was lying on Kurogane's ninja cloak. He would have gotten up and teased Kurogane about it but his body felt like lead and he decided against it.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" Kurogane straightened himself up and cocked an eyebrow.

Fai let out a long sigh. "Of course I'm going to answer you Kuro-sama! My body just feels so heavy." Fai complained and looked up at Kurogane with puppy eyes plastered onto his face.

"IT'S KUROGANE!!" Kurogane yelled back at the mage. "GET IT RIGHT!" he started stomping off in another direction.

"Aww Kuro-rin, don't leave!" Fai whined.

"Well if you're better enough to change my name than you're well enough to start taking care of yourself again." Kurogane surprised himself by the fact that he actually felt a little bit guilty after telling off the mage. He didn't let the feeling stay for more than a second though before he brushed it off as feeling guilty because the mage had just collapsed.

"Hurry and get up so we can leave." Kurogane called back to the mage as he continued stomping off.

"Where are we going Kurp-puu?" Fai asked as he tried to lift his body up off the ground. When he realized that her couldn't he called out to the ninja. Kurogane turned around and glared at him.

"And what do you expect me to do?" he growled when he noticed that the mage couldn't get up.

"Carry me?" Fai squeezed his eyes shut and held his hands up in defense in case Kurogane yelled no. To his surprise not long after he asked he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him up onto Kurogane's shoulder.

"Don't expect me to do this again." Kurogane mumbled as he grabbed his cloak and stomped out of the town.

--

"Syaoran it's nearly dark, shouldn't we go out and look for them?" Sakura asked Syaoran. The two of them had spent the time alone by going on a walk around the town and buying some food for dinner that night. Mokona had accompanied them as well. They had returned and talked for awhile before waiting for Kurogane and Fai to return.

"You're right." Syaoran wasn't worried at first but now he was. Usually their two older companions would make it a point to be back before it was dark outside but they still hadn't returned yet and if they had found something related to the feather Syaoran wanted to go and see what it was. Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona got up and left the room and as they left they didn't see a forgotten dream catcher start to glow underneath Fai's covers.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter!!

Some stuff concerning the contents of this chapter though...

(1 The dream Fai has when he passed out was when Cerise and Ambre went to see if there were any survivors and before they left to go to Ceres.

(2 Yes, Mokona did laugh evily and I will not say why but do not fear! Mokona is not evil, he is just planning something... .

I apologize for any spelling mistakes in this chapter! I'm really trying to improve on that.... well as I already said I hope that you liked it and stuff.

Please review!! XD 3 :D


End file.
